Secure Entrance
by elusivetwilight
Summary: What happens when you're stuck going through security and your nipple rings set off the man holding the metal detecting wand? M for Pierced lemon and Wandward.


**So the usuals, Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight stuff.**

**Special thanks to IrishTwiSisters and Lambcullen who beta'd and patted my boobs reassuringly.**

**This is a little one shot I wrote after a very deep and meaningful discussion on twitter about nipple piercings. Therefore, I would like to dedicate this to: K_InTheFlo, yarnslinger, ashnanphillips, donnersun, & Becky_Boodles.**

**Music includes Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry**

*****I know that this is highly unrealistic but a girl can dream*****

* * *

I sighed, drumming my black nails on top of my carry on which was slung over my shoulder. I snapped my cherry cola gum and rolled my eyes as the long line moved by a millimetre. It was my own fucking fault, I had forgotten my passport and had to drive all the way back home to get it. It was just my luck that the security guy had a hair up his ass at every person through security, insisting on making each individual spread their arms and legs while he waved his security wand over them.

Motherfucker. I swear, if he told me to '_spread'em'_ like that I was going to lose my shit.

The line continued to snake along at an insanely slow path and I pulled out my phone to check the time. One hour to take off. I still had plenty of time, technically. But the thunderstorms outside were grounding planes and cancelling flights so fast that it was making everyone uneasy.

I smoothed my hands down my black shiny drainpipe pants. God it was so fucking hot in this airport. This had to be some sort of psychological experiment to see just how fucked off people could get in an enclosed space with no water and no air conditioning.

Fuckers.

I pulled at my red beater top and smiled at it. It had little black brass knuckles dotted all over. The beater is a favorite of mine, as it had been a gift from my best girlfriend, Alice. We were to meet up this weekend for her last week as a single doll. The following weekend she was supposed to marry her college sweetheart Jasper.

I combed a hand through my long dark hair, which was a riot around my shoulders. Running my fingers along the strands, I smiled at the bright cherry red highlights I'd had put in before the trip. Alice was going to go apeshit; she'd been begging me to do it for months. She'd said it would go great with the wedding colors of black and red and I had obliged her, seeing as I was the Maid of Honor.

Finally, I got close enough to security where I could take my red Chucks off. I bent down to untie them and stood up to pull them off. Grabbing one of the plastic bins at the side of the line, I put them in. Following the example of the guy in front of me, I unbuckled my red metal studded belt and pulled it out of the belt loops before shoving it in the bin next to my shoes. I stood in my black and white striped socks, waiting for the line to inch forward.

Finally, the line moved a whole two feet and I picked up my black carry on bag, slinging it onto the silver metal rollers. I smiled at it, remembering the weak moment I'd had when I had noticed it in the little goth/burlesque couture store I worked in. The miniature duffle bag had little pirate skulls and crossbones all over it. I had fallen in love with it then and there. Smiling down at it now, I brushed a piece of fluff away from the zipper.

The airport sounded a small tone and an announcement was heard.

"_Your attention please. All flights are now delayed until further notice while we await current weather conditions to improve. Your patience in this matter is appreciated."_

I inhaled, hoping the murderous rage I felt at the heat, that woman's annoying voice, and the fact I would be stuck in this fucking airport would calm down.

I got to the security belt and aggressively put my stuff on the belt to be scanned. Mr. Fucking Happy Wand waited for me on the other side of the metal detector.

"Next!" he said in a bored voice. His voice was velvety and his uniform was tight across his chiselled lean body. His jaw was square and angular, his nose straight and he looked like he should have been a male model rather than scanning grannies for explosives. His unkempt bronze hair was messy in a way that made me want to pull on it. My horny brain thought about how it would feel to tug it while he fucked me and I may have made a small sound at the back of my throat.

He looked at me and his eyes lingered over the full tattoo sleeve I had on my left arm. Swirling cherry blossoms and swallows ran from my shoulder down to my wrist. I walked through and the security beeper tattled on me. I rolled my eyes. Fucking great.

"Step over here, please," He instructed, his green eyes annoyed.

I stepped over to where he gestured but I gave him an absolutely dirty look.

"Spread'em," He said to me, his green eyes like twin flames, his jaw clenched.

That. Fucking. Did it.

"Fuck you, you gotta ask nice." I said, pushed beyond boiling point.

"Look Miss, don't make this difficult. I don't want to have to make you late for your flight." He said as he started to run the wand over my legs. I spread them but only minimally. He huffed and his nostrils flared as he ran the wand too close to me, rubbing along my inner thigh. I swear he ghosted it over my kitty before moving to my stomach. The wand went nuts when he grazed my breasts.

His eyes met mine, "Ma'am have you removed all your jewellery?"

"All the jewellery you're allowed to see." I sneered at him.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at me before calling out to one of the other guards, "Emmett, is Bree in?" he asked, without taking his eyes from me.

A huge guard who was sitting behind the scanner with a tired expression on his face answered, "No, she's on her lunch."

"Shit." he said under his breath. His eyes darted around, looking to the other guards.

"I'm gonna have to take this one back for a search," he said to Emmett.

Emmett peeked over at me and got a good eyeful of my ass, "Roger that, Good Buddy."

"Come with me," his voice was low as he spoke to me. I was about to say he shouldn't order people around like that but he grabbed my arm. I was so surprised by the touch of his strong hand on my arm I forgot what I was going to say.

He handed the wand to one of the other officers, picked up my things that had gone through the scanner, and started forward, dragging me behind him. I slid forward over the tiled flooring in my socks as he escorted me over to a door that read SECURITY over the top. On the glass of the door it read, NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNELL BEYOND THIS POINT.

He slid a card through a security pad near the door and punched in a code. His hand tightened on my arm as he roughly dragged me through to a white walled private interrogation room. He shut the door, locked it, and drew the blinds down.

I stepped inside and noted the plain white plastic top table and matching chair. I turned back to him, choosing to stand, my arms crossed over my chest. I licked my lips, watching as he moved. His ass looked great in his pants and I wanted to run my fingernails over him.

He turned towards me, catching me looking. He raised an eyebrow, but his expression was still angry. His eyes looked into mine and the air seemed charged with electricity.

"You're gonna have to remove your shirt." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're gonna have to make me."

He stepped closer to me until I had to angle my head back, "I don't want to have to restrain you."

I swear I could feel his buttons scalding me through the cotton of my shirt. I inhaled his scent, and it was a mixture of cologne, leather, and male. I licked my lips and looked at him through my lashes.

"Maybe I want you to," I said, my voice husky.

We stared at each a moment longer until his hands clamped around my arms like manacles. I stiffened and tried to fight back but he held me in his grip. His mouth slammed down on mine, and I parted my lips as his tongue thrust into my mouth. The kiss was rough and his lips moved over me angrily, bruising them.

My hands went for his belt and I tried to undo it. He broke the kiss and we panted against each other, my breasts pressed against him as held me, my nipples aching. He pushed away from me.

"Take your fucking shirt off. Now." he said through his teeth.

I looked at him with a challenge in my eyes as I crossed my arms low and grabbed the hem of the red beater. Slowly, I lifted it up, exposing my navel to his heated gaze, then my black bra, and finally over my shoulders. I laid it on the table behind me and turned back to him, my hands on my hips.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well? Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"Not even fucking close," his voice was strained, "The bra. Take off your bra." he said.

I put an arm behind my back and one handed undid the clasps of my black strapless bra. I put my other arm up to catch the bra and then slowly drew it away from my breasts.

"Oh fuck," he muttered and his hand went to the front of his trousers as he adjusted his obvious hard on.

I smiled wickedly at him as he stared unabashedly at my breasts. His eyes were drawn to my cherry pink nipples, both of them pierced and twinkling in the artificial light. I raised an arm to stroke over one of the tiny silver rings which had a small black die closing off the ring.

I stroked one of my hands over my skin, goose bumps rising on my flesh as he adjusted himself again.

"Why am I the only one half naked, Officer…," I squinted my eyes at his badge and nametag, "Officer Cullen?"

I stepped over to him and he grabbed for me, his mouth at my neck as I started to unbutton his shirt. His hot wet mouth made a trail from my earlobe, biting down my neck until he reached my shoulder. I tore his shirt open, revealing his sculpted chest lightly dusted with hair. I ran my black fingernails over his skin, and he groaned as I scratched his nipples. I raked my nails over his chest again, harder, leaving little red trails and he bit my shoulder. I knew he was going to leave a mark but I didn't give a shit.

My hands tried for his belt again and I got it undone. Once I had him unbuttoned and his zipper down, his trousers fell to the floor from the weight of his belt, his gun hitting the floor with a thunk.

I gripped his dick over his black boxer briefs and he groaned against my skin. His hands were at my jeans and I helped him with the button and zipper. I shimmied them down my waist but they were so tight they were stuck after that. He picked me up and sat me on the table where he pealed them the rest of the way off from my legs. All that was left was my black and red polka dot thong and knee high striped black and white socks. I moved towards my socks but he stopped my hands.

"Leave them," he growled, before his mouth claimed mine again. His long fingers cupped my jaw and his tongue moved with mine as he ground his cock against my thong. His hands moved into my hair, pulling slightly as he angled my head upwards, dominating me as he pressed his cock closer to me.

I bit his lip, hard, and he pulled back, his fingers checking for blood, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?" he asked, his eyes on fire with need.

I made a face at him, "Why are you such a prick?" I asked. Secretly, I was loving this, loving the way he was so angry, so in charge. I bit my lip as a fresh wave of need crashed over me, my eyes drifting down to his cock where his black boxer briefs were slightly wet with precum. He stripped out of his boxers and his cock sprung free. My eyes widened as I calculated size, proportion and I swear I heard my kitty meow.

He stepped closer to me again and I spread my legs wide. He leaned down, his mouth finding one of my nipples and I hissed as his tongue played with the ring. I was so wet already but his mouth was making electricity run from my nipples down my legs and back up to between my thighs.

My hand found his dick and I ran my thumb ran over the head of his cock, moistening him and my hand slightly with precum. I shifted my grip and wrapped around his shaft and pumped once, then twice before my other hand joined it. His hips thrust into my hands as I moved over him.

His eyes met mine as he lifted his head before he bent towards my other breast. I gasped, arching my back as his tongue did magical things to my nipple. He sucked hard, making the tongue ring move deliciously, and I moaned as his tongue curled over my sensitive flesh.

I squeezed his cock between my hands and he groaned, the vibrations from his throat making me wild. He bit my nipple gently, and my breath came in little pants as his hand found my thong. His fingers slid beneath the fabric rubbing over my slit. Slowly, he delved a finger between my lips, searching, until he found what he was looking for.

He circled my clit and then stroked over it until I was bucking against him. I felt him insert a finger inside me and I moaned.

"Cullen, you better put more inside me than your fingers," I said between pants.

"You bet I fucking will, Sugartits. And my name is Edward," he snarled against my nipple. I should have been outraged at that name. I should have been, but I just wanted him to fuck me.

I felt his teeth scrape across my nipple ring and I threw my head back as the sensation rocked through me. I felt him move slightly and he was nipping a trail down my stomach, his tongue swirled in my navel. With his teeth, he dragged my thong down before reaching up with his hands to yank it down my legs. I watched as he moved closer to me, his head between my legs.

His mouth settled over my wet lips and his tongue licked over my clit. I cried out, my hands finding his hair again as sucked gently, his tongue working over me. It felt like lightning worked down my legs, every nerve ending tingled as he gently used his teeth on my sensitive flesh.

His head moved and he licked lower, close to my opening and I nearly came off the table as his tongue delved inside me for a taste.

"Oh shit." I said as I bit my lip. He worked back up the way to play with my clit and my hips shuddered, my body betrayed me as I started to cum. I squeezed my breast, running my fingers over my nipple as I came hard, intensely, the room flashing and exploding around me.

I lay back on the table, panting, as my legs dangled over the edge. He kissed my kitty and leaned up, back on his feet. He looked over me his hand at his cock and I licked my lips.

He turned then, bending towards his forgotten trousers and searched through the pockets. Pulling out his wallet from a pocket, he rifled through that until his fingers revealed a small foil packet. I bit my lips, my legs were shaky with need and I felt my kitty throb in response as I watched him sheath himself. He stalked towards me, his eyes held a predatory gleam.

I smirked at him, opening my legs and put a finger close to my kitty. His eyes widened as he watched me play with myself. I moaned breathily and watched his cock leap. He stepped closer to me and I moved my hand and closed my legs.

"No. You gotta ask really nice, Officer Cullen." I teased, pouting my lips.

His jaw ticked and locked, his eyes furious with need, "I'm not going to fucking ask you. If you don't open your thighs right now, I'll just put you in a holding cell over night."

My eyes were wild as I looked at him, relaxing my legs slightly, "You wouldn't fucking dare!"

He saw his opportunity and pulled my legs apart with his hands. His long fingers flexed on my skin and his cock grazed my kitty. I trembled in response and closed my eyes. I felt his mouth against mine and I parted my lips as he kissed me, sucking my lower lip into his mouth.

"I would fucking dare. But we both know I won't have to," he said against my mouth. His hands slid up to my hips and he gripped them as he thrust into me, hard. I let out a little moan as he filled me.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"With pleasure, ma'am." he said as he began to thrust into me. His body was punishing me, the thrusts angry, and I cried out with pleasure every time he slammed into me. My legs wrapped around him, squeezing as he moved forcefully. My hands crept into his hair and I pulled on it roughly as he growled against my neck. The pressure built between us, and I loved the feeling of his cock moving in me, filling me again and again.

"Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me harder." I shouted. He obliged me, his pace faster, deeper, harder, his skin slapping mine and the table scooted across the floor with a grinding sound. He thrust into me hard and his arms wrapped around my back, lifting me as he filled me.

He carried me to the wall, shoving me against it and bent his knees. The angle changed, he was deeper and I could feel my legs starting to shiver deliciously.

"I'm almost there," I bit his earlobe as he growled in my ear. Electricity started to run up my legs again, a full charge from my toes and all points of light seemed to run from everywhere straight to my kitty as I started to cum. I pulled his hair and he grunted as I cried out, the orgasm intense as I shattered against the wall into little shards.

He pumped in and out of me a few more times until he groaned and shuddered, cumming. His eyes squeezed shut and I tightened my legs around him as he bit my shoulder.

We panted through the afterglow, my chest pink and flushed. I slowly unwrapped my legs from around him. He released my ass and slowly slid out of me. I bit my lip as he left me and I fleetingly wondered if I would ever meet him and his cock ever again.

We dressed quietly and when everything was back in its place, his green eyes met mine.

"Well, Officer, do I pass inspection?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes raked over me from head to toe, lingering on my breasts. "I suppose I can let a few things slide. Just make sure you declare your assets next time so this doesn't have to happen again."

I gasped, "Prick!"

"Bitch," he answered.

With that, I grabbed my things and stalked out of the room, my legs still shaky and my kitty still purring.

* * *

**Yup.**


End file.
